Tubing sets for the transfer of medical fluids such as blood or parenteral solution generally comprise flexible plastic tubing with end connectors, which are often luer-type connectors. Injection sites are often carried on the tubing at the ends of, or between the ends of, the tubing sets, comprising an elastomeric diaphragm or bung which is carried in a housing in typically compressed or restrained fashion, so that a needle can resealably penetrate the elastomeric bung and communicate with the interior of the tubular set, for administration of medicines and the withdrawal of medical samples such as blood. Also, in the field of extracorporeal blood transport, in which blood is conveyed to and from an extracorporeal blood processing device such as a dialyzer or an aphaeresis apparatus, such an injection site may also be used to add parenteral solution such as normal saline.
As a disadvantage, a needle cannot connect with a luer connection and vice versa. The Medic® Universal Connector of Medisystems Corporation, described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,413, is a device which is capable of alternatively penetrating an elastomeric diaphragm and joining with a female luer site. However this device is not suitable in all uses. For example, an injection site on a flexible tube set may not fit with the Medic design because the Medic device is too long, and impinges the opposite wall of an injection site carried on tubing, having an entry direction perpendicular to the axis of the tubing.
As a further disadvantage, there may be a need to make a connection through an elastomeric diaphragm injection site using a tube which is terminated in a male luer connector. Present means for doing this are cumbersome. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,393 and 6,344,033.
By this invention, a connection system is provided for typically medical devices, including vials and containers for medicine, liquid, or gas, and also injection sites mounted on tubing sets. This system is capable of establishing connection with a male luer, including many ISO compatible, commercially available male luer lock connectors, while it is also preferably capable of providing resealable needle connections. Non-luer tapered tubes may also be connected with the system of this invention.